Untitled 3: The saga continues Reworked
by pinkminx
Summary: rewrite of Untitled #3: The saga continues. EDITED AND CHANGED! a reread is a must-bits and pieces added- specifically chapter 5. R R
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_I'm constantly being referred to as a procrastinator. I choose to avoid an issue for as long as humanly possible in the hope that the problem will disappear. Unfortunately this has never happened. In my experience evading an issue, for the most part, just made it worse and the problem never went away.  
There were a lot of things that I had been avoiding. For starters I had avoided all conversation about Mason and me, specifically our stagnant relationship, much to Daisy's dismay. She was the single, biggest gossiper that I knew. Her view on relationships was that all women were part of a sisterhood and were entitled to know all the sordid details of each other's personal lives. The fact that she had no qualms sharing the explicit details of her own conquests with anyone that would listen, didn't help. Roxy had also let her curiosity get the better of her and had also resorted to interrogating both Mason and I for details._

_There were also a few other issues I was yet to face._

_It had been eight weeks since the night I had ushered my dad into his afterlife and ended the evening under a hotted up 1980 model Honda Civic._

Scott Jacobs, had been the unharmed passenger of the vehicle and he had taken it upon himself to be her knight in shining armour, doting over her and tending to her forged injuries. Scott was lucky to be part of the team along with Millie at Happy Time temporary services and they occupied the cubicle farm on the fourth floor. He also happened to be one of Delores's favourite temps, and had taken to using underhand tactics to try and win Millie's heart.

George sat at her desk staring at her new computer and watched as the cursor flashed idly. She was early, again. Due to her 'breaking' her leg and being unable to drive her car, George had taken up Scott's offer to carpool to work of a morning. She was pulled out of her reverie by the thud of files landing on her desk in front of her. She sat with a jolt and turned toward the intruder.

"Oh Millie, I am so glad you have decided to show so much initiative at work. I see Scott's work ethics are rubbing off on you." George followed Dolores's line of sight to the copier room where Scott was standing. Delores's face grew wide, as a comical smile spread across her mouth and shot a thumbs-up through the door. "He is such a great boy; so enthusiastic and eager to please. You know Millie, I think he has his eye on you," Delores looked back down to George and smiled. "I know I've informed you on my views of inter-office relationships and you have thankfully heeded my advice..._unlike Missy_...But he really is a sweet kid, he always has been, ever since he was a little boy."

_Oh, did I neglect to mention Scott was more that part of the close knit Happy Time family, he was kin. Delores's nephew no less and this wasn't the first awkward match making conversation I had been subject to. Apparently dear old Delores had promised her dying sister she would do everything in her power to make sure Scott was cared for and helped throughout his life, it seemed that promise had a matchmaking clause._

"Mmm I bet he was sweet, and thanks for the new computer Delores. The higher powers granted us a little funding?"

Delores scanned the room quickly and bent in closer to George, close enough for her to distinguish the rather potent aroma that radiated from Delores. It was as if she had bathed in the ghastly perfume.

"Shhh not everyone was able to receive such generous upgrades. I did pull a few strings for my favourite employees to receive a little bit extra, and of course as a little incentive for you to keep up the good work." Delores smiled and patted George on the shoulder.

_Great a bribe, no doubt to get me to reconsider my constant rebuffing of Scott's advances._

"Gee thanks Delores," George replied through clenched teeth, a fake smile plastered across her face. "I hate to ask, but I need a favour..." she continued hesitantly.

Delores peered down at George her pert and sunny disposition dropped from her face as a concerned frown began to etched into her brow. "Oh Millie, I know that tone. You need to leave early don't you? This is only a half day for you, can't it wait till after twelve?"

"It's just I get my cast off today and..."

Delores's eyebrows relaxed. "Oh, well in that case. Oh dear, I'm afraid I need Scott in the office today; we have a fresh batch of newbies starting today that need mentoring."

"There's no need I have a friend picking me up."

"Oh it wouldn't happen to be that charming elder gentleman that has been in a few times, Ruben?"

"Rube? No, it's Mason, the English one."

"Oh, the ex-boyfriend, is that him?" Delores paused momentarily and the concerned look flashed across her face once more. "He still is an ex- isn't he?"

Mason the ex-boyfriend, 'ex' being the emphasised syllable although loosely affiliated. There never was a proper breakup, more a parting of ways. Another issue I had put off, we had yet to discuss the situation. As big of a procrastinator as I was, Mason seemed to match me, proverbially speaking, we both were quite adept at ignoring the bright pink elephant tap-dancing in the middle of the room...

"Mmm, he's been looking after my car and said he would drive me to the hospital."

"Very well then." Delores turned to leave. "Oh before I forget, we're having our first ever annual black tie dinner. It's a big formal event; a charity dinner. I really want to send the proceeds to my sponsor kids in Africa. I can put you down as a yes? Partners are welcome of course; however, since you are single I think you could be open to the idea of taking Scott? He really seems interested in you and since he hasn't been here very long, he doesn't know many people..."

_First ever annual, how can something be annual if it's the first._

Before George had the chance to answer, Delores had sashayed back toward her desk. George glanced at the files that had left on her desk, she thumbed through the top few and sighed with disdain. She hated her job and had grown tired of Millie, she really had become a sickening kiss ass. George could think of nothing worse than spending an entire evening with Scott on a date, let alone a formal dinner; theoretically Millie was perfectly suited for him. Maybe if she agreed to the date Delores would ease up a bit and lighten the work load.

George was also proficient at procrastinating in other aspects of her life; she was able to make herself look busy without actually doing any work. She was on her fifth game of solitaire when Mason had reached over her and pointed at the screen.

"If you move that three you can get rid of those cards."

George turned to face Mason who now leaned against the cubicle wall. His arms were folded loosely across his chest, a crooked smile hung from his lips.

"Is this all you do, why didn't you tell me? I'm really good at solitaire." Mason chuckled as he stood and held out a hand to help George stand. "You ready? Time to get that cast off."

George smiled, stood up and grabbed the crutches beside her, Mason laughed. "C'mon you cripple."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

An hour later George and Mason were seated at their usual booth at the waffle house; they sat in a solemn silence as the waited for Roxy and Daisy. Roxy had called an emergency meeting in lieu of Rube's notably long absence; none of the Reapers had seen or spoke with him since the morning after George's accident. Over the past few weeks they had received their assignments via a large white envelope, that was delivered each morning by an unnamed Reaper; they were distributed by Roxy, who in Rube's absence, had taken it upon herself to lead the group.

"So what do you think the deal is, he can't have moved on, can he?" Georgia' voice, broke the dead air that had settled between them.

"I doubt it we're not that lucky, besides his replacement would have been here already." Mason shrugged as he perused the menu.

George glanced up at Mason and caught him looking at her out the corner of his eyes. Their gazes locked momentarily as they tried to read each other.

"This has gotten to that awkward stage hasn't it?" Mason asked as he set the menu down and unconsciously played with the ring on his hand.

Georgia drew her lips into a clenched pout as she nodded slowly. "I just need some time to gather myself, work out my feelings."

Before Mason had the chance to answer, Daisy and Roxy joined them. As Roxy sat, she ushered Kiffany over and ordered a round of coffees.

"I think this may be the first time that you pair have actually managed to be here on time." Roxy chided with a smirk toward Daisy, she reached into her jacket and retrieved a thick envelope and placed it on the table. The other three reapers eyed it suspiciously; they waited in anticipation for her to reveal its contents.

"I hope you two have sorted everything out." Roxy pulled out a pair of Post-It's and placed them on the table. "You have a reap together." She added, as both George and Mason retrieved their assignments.

"Oh, I need the house tonight Georgia. Mark and I have a date and his house is temporarily unavailable." Daisy added quickly.

"His wife is home then?" Mason asked, with a grin.

"And the twins." Daisy added with a dismissive wave. "So we need the privacy of the house. I trust one of you will find it in your heart to allow Georgia to take board in one of your empty rooms?"

George looked up and caught the look that began to spread across Roxy's face.

"Uh-uh. No way, not tonight. Sorry Dais, I can't." Roxy replied with a quick shake of her head for added emphasis. "I have a social life too."

"You have a date?" Mason scoffed. "With whom?"

"That's none of your business, I can't do it."

Everyone turned to Mason, and Mason set his eyes on George.

"C'mon Mason, please?" Daisy pleaded.

"Hang on, don't I get a say in this? Why don't you just rent a hotel room?" George replied with scorn; she was sick of having to plan her living arrangements around Daisy's consort's visits.

"I am not a common whore."

"No, you just perform the same lewd, sexual acts without being paid." Mason quipped, flashing a smile toward George. "S'okay darling, you can stay at mine, there's plenty of room."

"Great! I need you gone by four, I have to get ready and organise a few things, I was thinking that if I..."Daisy started.

"Uh, I think we can go without the details for now, I'm sure you will fill us all in later." Roxy replied curtly. "Now I've managed to track down Rube's whereabouts," Roxy's eyes studied the other three Reapers; she had their full attention. "He's in Mexico, the details are sketchy. I don't know if he has been transferred indefinitely, or if it's a short term move. "

A few sombre minutes passed; Rube, despite his faults and pitfalls had been there for them all. He had mentored them and helped them adjust to the mundane life of reaping; he had been the balance of the mismatched group.

Roxy opened the envelope that she had placed on the table earlier. George noticed that the paper seal had been torn and it was quite evident that she had read, and most likely re-read the enclosed letters more than once.

"We won't be getting anymore members to the group. Upper management has re-organised a few other groups and have re-zoned our area; a new team is taking the upper north side of Seattle and we just have to manage the rest by ourselves."

The news hadn't changed the mood between the four reapers, Roxy sighed "Look, he might only be gone a while, few weeks maximum." Roxy stood and surveyed the group. "Daisy don't be late for your reap; it's soon, and you two, don't forget your reaps. The last thing we need is upper management coming down, raining shit on us because we fuck everything up." She zipped up her jacket in preparation for the cool October weather and put her hat on as she exited the restaurant.

Daisy looked at her watch and straightened stiffly in her chair. "Damn it, I'm going to be late." she turned toward George; a sickly sweet smile plastered across her face. "Can you pretty please give me a lift? I'm not going to make it in time, and I will not use the deplorable public transport system." She begged.

George looked at Mason; their reap was at three, a little over two hours til the ETD "I'll meet you at your place after I drop Daisy off?"

Mason nodded and watched the two girls leave.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Might be the Lollypop woman. She might trip on her shoelace and fall into traffic?" Mason mused, as he leaned forward in the front seat of the Mustang, trying to see through the rain.

"She's not wearing lace ups." George replied, as she searched through her purse; she didn't bother to look up.

Mason glanced at George; he smiled and shook his head slightly. "How on earth would you know that?"

"It's the same old woman that has worked this crossing since I was a kid; she has always worn those slip-on riding boots." She answered, as she pulled the crumpled Post-It from her bag and smiled at Mason. "Besides I'm pretty sure she's on our side; there's no way someone can be that fucking miserable, or stick to a crumby council job for that long." George chuckled.

"Roxy did." Mason replied matter of factly.

"Case and point." George scoffed. "Come on focus."

George peered through the windscreen and surveyed the street. It was littered with teens huddled in groups, as they attempted to shield themselves from the hard rain that pelted down. Fruitless attempts considering there was minimal cover from the elements at this time of year; the tall elm trees that lined the street had shed their foliage; their naked branches danced whimsically in the gusty wind.

"Tree branch may snap?" she nodded toward the trees across the road; Mason followed her line of sight.

"Hmm could be, I'm in the mood for a bloody death, a crushing would suffice. I s'pose" Mason replied in jest.

George smiled and shook her head. "Come on, we better get this over with."

They exited the car and walked over to the crowded bus stop, George surveyed the throng of teens before she picked her mark. She approached a small timid looking girl who stood on the outside of a group of tall leggy blondes, who were chatting animatedly amongst themselves.

"Excuse me, but do you know where I can find E. Carter?"

The girl winced at the sound of George's voice and slowly raised her head to meet Georgia's gaze. Her large glasses dwarfed her fine facial features, the smattering of freckles across the bridge of her nose stood out against her pale porcelain skin.

"You want Emily?" she spoke in a near inaudible whisper.

_I had the sadistic, sudden urge to scream BOO at her; just to see how high she would jump_.

Georgia glanced at her watch and let out an exasperated sigh; there was two minutes to ETD. She glanced behind her to see if Mason was having any luck.

Mason stood a few feet away, talking to a bunch of young male students; he reached out and shook the hand of the kid that was closest to George. He was a good looking kid with dark hair; he held a large golf umbrella in his free hand. George directed her attention back to the girl before her.

"Yeah Emily, you know where she is?"

The girl pointed to the ring leader of the group behind her; a busty, buxom blonde who displayed an expensive diamond bracelet to the other girls who stood in awe.

_Figures..._

"Thanks." George muttered over her shoulder to the brunette, as she turned to face the group. She circled behind them and passed Emily, she collected her soul, on her way over to Mason.

They stood in the rain and watched the events unfurl.

A large black SUV pulled up on the opposite side of the street and beeped its horn. George and Mason's reaps hurried to the crossing, and waited impatiently for the traffic controller to stop the cars. A heavy gust of wind caught the underside of the large umbrella that the boy held and swept both kids onto the road.

"**HEY**!!!" the lollypop woman spun around; a second gust of wind caught her stop sign and swept it with the kids.

In the commotion the boy had managed to collapse his umbrella; unfortunately the second gust of wind had unsteadied both kids, and the umbrella had been lanced through the blond; it effectively impaled her against the SUV. Her limp body now slumped against the side door. A piercing shriek cut through the roar of the weather, and drew attention to the teen boy's lifeless body; the stop sign had been launched with such force, it had managed to partially sever the boys head. His body lay twitching slightly on the wet bitumen in the middle of the road; dark crimson blood seeped from the wound and combined with the water, streaking the white stripes of the crossing red.

"Bloody enough for you?" George shot a sideways glance at Mason and smiled grimly.

_It was wrong to make light of the situation, I knew that; but there were no other coping mechanisms that seemed to work for me_.

"Yeah, I really thought it was going to be the lollypop lady though, she looks like she needs to be put out of her misery." He chuckled slightly as he looked at George and gave an exaggerated shiver; he smiled and placed one arm around her shoulder. "Come on let's get out of here its cold, and I have a very nice, very warming bottle of whiskey at home."

The couple walked back to the car and drove in silence.

_Reaping sucked. It was hard enough to deal with taking someone's soul when they died at the ripe old age of ninety, but it was bullshit when you had young reaps; kids that had their whole life in front of them. No wonder Reapers were so fucked up, I wonder if there were any well adjusted Reapers; maybe they went to Reaper psychologists? Whatever they did I'd like to know their fucking secret. For now though I'll adopt Mason's coping mechanism- suppression with the aid of hard liquor._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

George and Mason sat at the bar of their regular haunt 'The Lane'; a deserted pub in the quiet end of town. When they had reached Mason's house, they had discovered the very warm and very nice bottle of whiskey that Mason had promised, was very empty.

"Gar-son, another round for the beautiful lady and me." Mason called; a slight slur to his voice.

The bartender glanced up from the opposite end of the bar and nodded before and returned his attention to the beer he was pouring. Once finished he walked over to George and Mason, retrieved two fresh glasses and poured two drinks, Georgia watched the clear mind numbing liquid enter the tall glass in front of her.

"I should just leave the bottle." He chided as he took Mason's money.

"Could you? I thought that was bad, like against the rules." Georgia quizzed, her speech had also adopted a slurred tone.

The bartender raised his eyebrow and shook his head; a small smile crept across his face.

"You pair are in here a bit, and you keep my business flying. I can't believe the amount of alcohol the likes of you two can put away; a thin girl who, if I didn't know better, I'd say was just shy of her eighteenth birthday and a lanky Brit. It's slow you can keep the bottle for now until it picks up a bit." he compromised.

The pair sat in a dimmed silence as they drank.

"Does it work?" George asked after a short time, eyes still fixed on the glass in front of her.

Mason a confused arch stitched itself across his brow as he pondered the question. "Does what work?"

"Suppressing everything with drugs and alcohol; pushing issues deep down never to see the light of day, procrastinating. " George explained.

"Hmmm it helps, but it doesn't make it go away. Perils of the job I suppose-- that's why we have superhuman metabolisms. We can abuse ourselves with substances and still wake up in the morning; clear headed to do it all again, but the issues are still there." Mason paused and observed George.

She looked more defeated than normal, she had been through a bit in the last few months; the death of her father and subsequent relocation of her mother and sister had seen her lose her whole family for the second time. Coupled with Rube's transfer, she had now lost all the parental figures in her life; the people she would have normally turned to for advice and guidance. He guessed that was why he hadn't pushed her into talking about them, he didn't know where he stood with her; he opted to follow her lead. She sighed and took the drink and drank it in one fluid, practiced movement, then let out a stifled retch before turning to him.

"You know this date that Daisy's got is a sham."

"Aren't they all, our actress playing the role of mistress." Mason replied; a broad smirk stretched across his face.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"I know."

"She told me earlier, said I should be thanking her tomorrow for giving us a little push in the right direction to get things worked out." Georgia paused and slumped in her chair.

"I'm just giving you some space so you can work out what your feelings are, where your heads at. You've been through a bit Georgie-girl, you know I'm always here to lend an ear." Mason smiled and cocked his head to the side. "And if you do ever want to sort things out..."

"Mason..." George warned softly.

"I know, but you can't blame me for trying. Just let me know, it feels like I'm waiting for a train that's never going to bloody come."

"I just need some time. I'm not in the right place to rekindle a romance."

"Hey I'll be back in a tick." Mason said as he jumped off his barstool and headed to the toilets.

George nodded as she watched him go. A wave of emotions washed over her.

_Fuck why did my unlife have to be so damn hard? The guilt and pain I had felt over my death had finally subsided and the chance to start a relationship with a somewhat unconventional but sweet guy was all thrown into confusion with the death of my dad. It rehashed the guilt all over again. Thanks to Rube's little stunt with the Post-It my relationship with Mason had all but finished in the same week. Now the addition of a double life and a boss playing cupid....  
_  
"Millie?"

_Aww Fuck._

George spun on her chair to face the intruder's voice; a fake sickly, sweet smile edged its way across her lips as she spotted him.

"Scott...Hi...why are you here?" George sounded suspicious, with good reason.

_What the fuck was he doing here_?

"I am, I was on a date; it didn't end too well." he explained, as he took Mason's now empty seat.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Georgia apologised; her voice sounded a little too forced.

"S'ok, I'm glad I did run into you...Aun...Delores said you agreed to be my date to the ball next week, I just wanted to thank you."

_Say what? Since when? Delores needs to keep her big fat nose out of my personal life- Millie's too._

"I..." Georgia began, searching for the words to let him down gently, or like a ton of bricks; whatever would be more effective.

Scott didn't give her the chance to respond, he picked her up off her seat and brought her into a tight embrace, he held his face back and gazed into her eyes then pecked her on the cheek.

"I'm so glad you feel the same way about me, as I do about you. That's why the date went so bad, she didn't understand that I had met you, and after what Delores told me how you felt about me..." He smiled and locked his lips with hers.

"Georgie...you okay?"

George squirmed in Scott's grip at the sound of Mason's voice; Scott was unaware that they had been addressed. George managed to free herself and turned to Mason; she caught the disheartened look that flashed momentarily across his face, before he regained his composure.

"Mason...I..." Her eyes pleaded to Mason's. "Fuck." Georgia grabbed her purse and ran out the bar into the cold night.

Mason watched her flee and turned to a confused Scott.

"You're Mason, as in the ex?" He enquired slowly.

Mason raised an eyebrow. "Something like that." he muttered, and scanned the bar to look for the old bartender. He grabbed the bottle of tequila that was left earlier and stalked out after George.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5** (missing scene)

"Georgie! Wait." Mason called as he ran after her.

George continued down the road, Mason's beckons going unheeded. Mason quickened his pace and caught up with her.

"Jesus, slow down." He panted. "What the hell? What was that?" he asked incredulously.

"Not now Mason." She warned.

"Then when? Georgie, what the fuck was that about? You just told me that you're in no place to start a relationship; the next thing I know you're pashing Scott."

"I said, not now." George replied; her temper flared.

Mason grabbed George by her shoulders, and spun her to face him. "Georgie, you can't keep putting this off; I need to know where I stand. Do I have a chance against an anal retentive wanker like Scott?"

"Mason I'm not with Scott."

"It sure as hell looked that way." The agitation in Mason's voice became evident.

"He likes Millie." She asserted.

Mason gave an exasperated sigh. "You _are_ Millie, you created her. If he likes Millie, he likes you. If Millie likes him..."

"It's complicated Mason." George pleaded, as she shrugged off Mason's grip and began to walk again.

"No George, it's very fucking simple. You have to choose." He stood on the spot and stared at her back.

George stopped and turned to face Mason "I can't, it's difficult."

"Then I'll make it easy for you." He turned and stormed off in the opposite direction.

"Mason..." George called out; her calls were ignored.


	6. Chapter 6

[*ATTENTION: GO BACK AND READ THE STORY FROM THE BEGINING- CHANGED AND NEW CHAPTERS- ESPECIALLY THE MISSING SCENE- CHAPTER 5!!!*]

**Chapter 6**

Roxy was the first to arrive at the waffle house that morning. She had barely made it through the door before she was confronted by Kiffany. The robust woman stood in front of Roxy, one hand placed on her hip and the other holding a pot of coffee. She pursued her lips and raised an eyebrow.

"You know I have been extremely tolerant of your friends, and I put up with a lot of crap. But I've told him before; this is not a hostel and it sure as shit ain't a pub. He can't get wasted and pass out here; It's a place of business, we serve food here." Kiffany waved the pot of coffee at Roxy for emphasis. "I know he's harmless, but whatever the problem is he has to get it out of his system somewhere else." She finished and walked to the closest table, her demeanour switched instantly.

Roxy watched her momentarily before she directed her attention to their regular booth; her gaze rested on Mason's form slumped into the corner. As she stood at the head of the table she observed the pathetic flaccid form in front of her.

Mason was reclined on one of the booth seats, his head rested against the green laminated table top, mouth slightly ajar. His long legs were cramped up to his chest, in what could be equated to a foetal position. His arms cradled an empty bottle of tequila protectively across his chest.

Roxy scoffed as she kicked out at Mason's feet, she caused him to lose balance and slip off the seat; it effectively woke him up.

"Wha? Roxy what the fuck?" Mason slurred; his voice laced with slumber. He repositioned himself and reclined back into the corner of the booth, his eyes were heavy and drooped closed again.

"Wake the fuck up Mason; what do you think your doin? We've been over this, you can't sleep here. Why didn't you go home, wallow in pity there?" Roxy paused and observed Mason; she slapped a Post-It in front of him.

He retrieved it wordlessly and studied it.

"So what is this bender in lieu of? Were you celebrating Rube's departure?" she asked as she slid into the opposite seat.

"Rube's not gone." Mason mumbled as he studied the paper slip in his hand.

"Huh? Mason what the fuck are you on about?" Roxy replied suspiciously.

"He's not gone, not in Madrid..."

"Mexico" Roxy corrected.

"Fucked if I care, he's still around." He directed his eyes to match Roxy's sterling gaze, and held up the post it between two fingers with the details facing out. "This, my dear Roxy, is Rube's handwriting; I'd know that fucking ETD after forty sodding years with the old wanker... and this location is upper north side; you said that there were other Reapers to look after that area from now on."

Roxy scoffed "Whatever Mason," She dismissed quickly. "So why did you feel the need to write yourself off last night; this isn't part of the ongoing George saga is it?" The seething anger Roxy had felt ebbed slightly; she saw the rueful glean in Mason's eyes as he shrugged.

"Not ongoing, I know exactly where I stand with her, we're mates. Stupid to think that anything else would happen, we'd never work; we're just friends plain and simple, might not even be that..." He trailed off.

"God Mason, you look and smell like quite undesirable." Daisy announced curtly as she stood at the end of the table, Georgia tailed her closely.

Mason turned his head to address Daisy and caught sight of Georgia, a hurt look flashed momentarily across her face as their eyes met, before she regained her composure and took a seat next to Roxy.

"What was that about Rube?" Daisy asked as she shooed Mason over and slid into the seat next to him, her gaze flashing between he and Georgia.

Mason looked a little shaken; he realised that his earlier comments regarding George were undoubtedly heard by both girls. "Huh? Doesn't matter just talkin' out my arse my dear."

Daisy shifted her gaze between Mason and Roxy, and then sighed. "What else is new? Now what was this you were saying about a ball on the phone?" Daisy asked Roxy.

"Roxy can I have my post it? I've gotta bounce or I'm going to get shit-canned for being late again...Ball? Not the big charity one?" George stood frozen on the spot and eyed Roxy. Delores had woken her that morning in a fretful state over the organisation of the guest list and she had foolishly accepted the unpaid extra work.

"Yeah, I hear you're in charge of the guest list."

"How'd you? What do you want?" She asked cautiously.

"You need to get Mason and Daisy in."

"What about you?" George questioned with concern.

"I'm going, don't worry. I got an invite yesterday, apparently being in two minorities warrants extra special flaunting and care; I'm their black and woman representative." She scoffed.

"Georgia, you don't have to worry about me either; I'm going with Mark." Daisy smiled.

"Fine, just Mason then" Georgia sighed heavily. She resisted the urge to look at Mason, was he hurting as much as she was? She collected her Post-It and headed out of the restaurant. She had the feeling that today wasn't going to be so great.


End file.
